what are the chances ?
by nouwel
Summary: when Wally  gets home after a long day of school, he gets to hear that he has won a Wayne scholarship to the Gotham Academy. At his first day of school he meets the boy of his dreams. But why does Dick resemble his best friend a secret love robin, so much
1. The letter

**WARNING: this is a boyxboy fanfic don't like it don't read it. Rate T. in the beginning k+ , later on T and M**

**(robin x kid flash)(Wally West x Dick Grayson)**

**Summary : (multi chapter) when Wally West aka kid flash gets home after a long day of school, he gets to hear that he has won a Wayne scholarship to the Gotham Academy. At his first day of school he meets the boy of his dreams. But whey does Dick ****resemble his best friend and secret love robin so much ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not owne young justice or any of the characters otherwise there would be more robin X kid flash action.**

**If you don't know young justice but you are interested please read comment \''/ **

It all started with this stupid letter.

Last Thursday, Wally came home after a long day at school, thanking God for Easter and looking forward to a long weekend full of delicious food and maybe even tricking Robin into coming over for some gaming. At least, if the big bad bat let him. He was so tight with his rules to keep Robin's secret identity a secret. Robin once told him that it wasn't just his identity at stake but also Batman's. But what could be so bad that it had to be hidden so well?

'Maybe Batman is some famous singer and doesn't want us to make fun of him,' Wally thought suddenly getting an image in his head of an over-emotional Batman singing about lost love and hardships. At that Wally couldn't take it and he burst out in hysterical laughter, leaning against the wall for support.

It toke him ten full minutes to calm down and stand and straight again. When he entered the small kitchen for a little snack, he still had a smile from ear to ear. Suddenly, he got pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his sweet and loving aunt Iris, and then it all went downhill.

"We are so proud of you," his aunt said with a big smile, her green eyes sparkling with pride while her red hair danced beside her face. She slowly loosened her arms and let him go.

"I knew that you could do it, kid," Wally looked up from his aunt's face and saw his uncle/mentor sitting by the kitchen table with an even bigger smile than his aunt and his short blond hair and grass green eyes looked like they were glowing thanks to the sun shining through window behind him.

"That's nice but what exactly is going on?" Wally asked his mentor.

"Why don't you read it yourself," his uncle Barry said, handing him an envelope over the kitchen table.

Wally took it and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his uncle. The envelope was made of fine and obviously expensive paper and on the cover engraved in nice curly letters:

**_To:_****_  
>Mr. Wallace Rudolph West<br>89 Sunflower Rd.  
>Central City CC55411<br>Kansas  
>[1]<br>_**  
>Curiously, Wally took out the letter and unfolded it. On the top of the page was a big fancy logo with the words "Gotham Academy" writhen beside it. 'Gotham Academy. Why does it sound so familiar?' Wally thought to himself. Now he was officially curious, so he started reading.<p>

**_ Dear Mr. Wallace West.,_**

**_I am delighted to inform you that you have been granted a full Wayne Enterprises scholarship to Gotham Academy. This will include tutoring and additional expenses. You have been granted this scholarship thanks to your impressive scientific knowledge and abilities. We hope that here at Gotham academy we can perfect and increase these abilities to their full potential._**

**_If you will accept this scholarship, your first day at Gotham Academy will be on the 26th of April, the first day of the new semester. We also want to remind you that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that only a few are granted, so please choose wisely and inform us of your decision as quickly as possible.  
><em>**

**_Sincerely _**

**_Philip Wileof (principal of Gotham Academy)[2]_**

**__**  
>Wally reread it over a hundred times at a speed only a Flash could pull off. 'How, why, when?' Thousands of thoughts went through his head. With a look of utter confusion, Wally looked up to his uncle. "I never applied for this"<p>

His mentor's smile got even bigger when he said, "Does it matter? The important thing is that you earned it"

"B-but…" Wally stumbled for the first time ever, not knowing what to say

"Wally, do you know what this means for your future?" his aunt Iris said when she handed him a tray full of her delicious homemade cookies

"That I have to leave all my friends here in Central and go to some rich snobs' school?" Wally said while shoving his mouth full with cookies.

"A rich snobs school with the best science program in America, I may add," his aunt said with a stern look.

"Plus a charming boy like you will make tons of new friends in no time at all. I mean who could resist the FLASH charm?" Barry said, flashing him one of his 'sexy' smiles.

"I know somebody" Wally said, feeling his heart sink deeper.

"Aaah, now that brings us to point three," his uncle said with a sinister twinkle in his eyes. "You see, after I read this letter, I contacted Batman and after a long and-don't forget- painful talk, he agreed that _if _you accept this scholarship, he would take you under his wing and let you patrol Gotham together with him and Robin. For a few hours every night, except the weekend when you're on Young Justice business."

At this Wally's heart started to rise again. The idea of spending so much time with his best friend (even if there would be a Batman lurking around) made it all almost sound worth it, and he was about to agree when a sudden realization hit him and his heart sunk again.

"But what about us? What will happen to the Flash?" Wally said looking up to his uncle, his mentor, his hero.

"Ah, don't worry kid, I'll still be able to handle the villains here in Central by myself. I'd be worrying more about yourself. Gotham's scum is far worse than those here in Central, which is another reason why you should do this"

"Why, so I can get beat up even worse?" Wally said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"No, not exactly. I want you to do this because I know that Batman will be able to teach you things I never could. But even so, you still will be Flash's partner so Flash missions come before Bat missions, and I will still be your mentor. That means that you (unlike Robin) will still have a curfew. That means you being INSIDE your room, here IN Central City at said time" Barry said, giving him a strict face.

"Aaww...MAN!" Wally sighed heavily

"Hahaha, sorry kid but unlike Batsy, we still believe in the importance of a good night's sleep. And even though we Flashes don't need as much sleep as most people we still need a minimum of 3 hours of sleep in-"

"-In order to function right," Wally said, completing his uncle sentence. "I know, but Robin and Batman are 'normal' humans and they're doing just fine."

"Well, I'm not really sure about Robin, but if you ask me, Batman just can't be a 'normal' human," Barry said with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe he's a vampire," Wally joked, suddenly seeing Batman sparkling in the sunlight, like that Edward guy from that vampire movie. At that he had to bite his lip in order to not burst out in another fit giggles.

"Maybe, but that isn't important right now," his uncle said, giving him a knowing look.

"I know," Wally answered and he looked down at the paper in his hand, rereading it again but this time with an entirely new feeling. 'Wait , the 26th of April? That's...'

"...that's next Tuesday?" Wally said in shock, looking up to his aunt and uncle. "I don't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friends here in Central!" Wally slowly started to get angry.

His aunt and uncle gave him a sad look and then his aunt slowly answered, "I know it's short notice, but you still have this long weekend and that's why we're throwing you a party for all your friends and classmates."

"That's also why we need to know your choice today, so that we can contact the school and still have enough time to throw you an awesome party," his uncle continued giving him a wink.

Wally looked down and reread the paper again and again and again before letting out another heavy sigh. 'Man, why does Rob haved to be on a mission this weekend? I really could use his help right now,' Wally thought to himself. He could feel his aunt and uncle's looks on him so he reread the letter again in order to win some time. But this time he noticed some else.

"Tutoring…"Wally thought out loud "What do they mean by tutoring?" Wally asked his uncle.

"Well if you ask me, I think they saw your grades in English and Math"

"Heeey, there's nothing wrong with my math, I always get a C+ or a B-," Wally protested.

"Yes, but that's probably not good enough for them," his uncle said before sipping from his hot coffee that Iris brought him.

"Then I'll just ask Rob to tutor me. He's a math genius, he can help." Wally said, giving his uncle a hopeful look. And for a second he could swear he saw his uncle giving him a sinister one.

"Even so, you will still have problems with English, and don't forget the new classes you will be getting."

"What new classes?" Wally asked him in shock.

"French, German, Art History, geography, and Chinese if you want."

"Chinese..!"

"Yes, but I don't think it's a required class, so I think you're safe."

"How come you know so much about this?"

"Oh, I read it in this brochure that came with the letter," his uncle said and held up a big blue brochure, with the same logo as the letter.

"And why are you giving me that NOW?" Wally said, irritated.

"Eh, sorry. I think I just forgot about it," Barry apologized.

Wally let out a sigh and took the brochure from him, looking it through. Most of the pictures were of an extremely big and somehow familiar building. He knew he had seen it before, but when? Wally slowly looked through the other pictures. He recognized most of the pictures of classrooms, hallways and cafeteria. 'So I have been inside this building before? But when…?'

Then at the next picture it hit him. 'THIS IS ROBIN'S SCHOOL. I was in there that night when we fought Ivo's android. And on the way over there, Robin told me that this was HIS school. Ha, wait till Batman finds...'

And as fast as his happiness came it disappeared. Knowing Batman, Robin was probably taken out of this school after that mission was over, and if not there was no way Batman would allow Robin to tell or show him his secret ID.

Wally let out another sigh and looked through the rest of the brochure. The rest of the pictures where pretty boring, mostly pictures of the clubs and sport teams this school had. But he kept on looking, in hope that he would find something more interesting. And he did.

The last picture showed a beautiful boy with porcelain white skin, full rosy-red lips and amazing blue eyes. His raven black hair was properly combed back and through his dashing smile he could see a row of perfectly white teeth. He wore what looked like the Gotham Academy's school uniform (something inside him started praying that he didn't have to wear it) and in his hands he hold an enormous golden trophy. 'Who is this kid?' Wally thought to himself. He started reading the text below the picture:

_Blah...blah...blah...Gotham Academy...blah...blah...blah...high expectations...blah...blah...blah... _'Ah, here it is.'  
><em><br>Gotham Academy is well known for its brilliant and intellectual students. Including young Mr. Richard Grayson (see picture above) who won the national mathematics competition in Maine last spring [3]._

This couldn't be true. There is no way somebody could be this smart and handsome at the same time. (Well, nobody beside him and Robin of course.) It must have been Photoshopped. Yes, that was the only explanation. But still... there was something about this picture made his heart beat faster.

"So, what do you think? Will you accept the scholarship?" his uncle Barry asked.

Wally looked up and in to their eyes, in the hope he would find some kind advice. But all he could see was pride. They were proud of him in a way his parents never had been. They weren't proud because this is what they expected from him. No, they were proud because they knew this would be the best for him.

Wally let out another sigh and looked down at the brochure. Maybe this school wasn't that bad. Plus, he got to spend more time with Robin. So with one last deep breath, he looked up and said, "I'll do it."

"Really? Oh, that's great! I'm so proud of you," his aunt said, pulling him into yet another bone-crushing hug. "I can't wait to see you in that adorable school uniform!"

At this something inside Wally wanted to run away and scream off the top of the Eiffel tower. But he decided against it, and instead he said, "Yeah, about that. I said that I would go but there will be conditions. First off, no pictures of me wearing that uniform and second, I will stay kid flash while I'm on patrol with batman and robin, I will not become a batboy or bird boy or something like that"

"Hahahaha... You got yourself a deal, kid," his uncle said with a wide smile. "Now why don't you go up stairs and call all your friends so we know how many teens will be tearing our house down".

"Fine," Wally said, untangling himself from his aunt's hug. He raced up to his room, leaving his aunt and uncle in a long starring contest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Iris asked, walking slowly toward the fridge to start making dinner.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Alfred and I have this whole thing planed out. You'll see, at the end of this school year those two will be on their knees thanking us." Barry said with an evil smile before drinking the rest of his coffee.

**Apologies for any grammer or ****spelling errors** **if you find any please point them out to me TTwTT**

**ok so this is my first fanfic in a loooong time. So what do you guys think to much, to little, if you have tips please tell ^w^. ****  
><strong>**i also what to apologies if you think this chapter is to long and to boring. but i really needed it in order to great a basic for the story. and i promise that the next chapter will be a lot more exiting and i will upload soon.**

**[1] I made this address up. But inside the dc universe flash and kid flash do life in Central City Kansas.**

**[2] this is the name on the scholarship paper of Artamis in 'downtime' and so far I know it doesn't exist.**

**[3] I don't know if there is a **_mathematics competition in Maine_**it just was the first city that came up in my mind. Sorry**


	2. Morning

**WARNING: This is a boyxboy fanfic; don't like it, don't read it. **

**(Robin x Kid Flash)(Wally West x Dick Grayson)**

**Summary : (multi chapter) when Wally West, aka Kid Flash, gets home after a long day of school, he gets to hear that he has won a Wayne scholarship to Gotham Academy. At his first day of school he meets the boy of his dreams. But whey does Dick resemble**** his best friend and secret love Robin so much ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, otherwise I would fire the person who thought it would be funny to only air an episode every THREE MONTHS *^***

**Many thanks to my amazing beta reader **_**Pixelated Bloodbath**_

**Chapter 2 **_morning _

So here he stood on a warm Tuesday morning at 07:30 AM looking at his bathroom mirror and definitely not feeling the aster.

He wore black pressed pants, a white button-up shirt, a black and blue striped tie, and a dark blue satin jacket with the Gotham Academy logo on his left breast pocket.

In other words he looked totally ridiculous.

The dark colors of his uniform made his hair and eyes stand out and the tie made him feel like he was slowly choking.

"Urg… How am I gonna survive a whole day like this?" Wally grunted to his reflection.

"Wally hurry up, or you gonna be late for school."

"I'm coming Aunt Iris!"

He gave his reflection one last check before he headed down towards the kitchen.

On his way down he glanced into his extremely messy room. 'Well, messier than normal,' he thought to himself and he stepped inside. His room could be considered standard. It was not too small, not too big.

It had a black carpet floor and bright yellow walls, covered with pictures of him with his friends and family, and a huge amount of posters with The Flash, Kid Flash, and (mostly) Robin on it. His desk stood across the room underneath his only window and was made of reddish kind of cherry wood, just like the bookshelf and closet on each side of the door. In the center of his room stood a single bed also made of the same kind of cherry wood with a black blanket and red pillows on top of it.(1)

He slowly walked towards his desk, careful not to fall over one of the many chips and soda packaging that lay all across the floor.

'Man… that really was one heck of a party,' he smiled to himself.

All his friends, family, and classmates (except Robin) had come with their favorite game, music and/or game station. And they had partied all night until the early hours, when their annoyed parents had come to pick them up.

When Wally finally made it to his desk, he started to scramble through the big pile of empty bags and paper to find his Laptop, calculator and notebook, and put them inside his red schoolbag full with his new schoolbooks.

'Aargg…. You would think that at a school like this they could afford to make the books lighter' Wally thought when he picked up his extremely heavy schoolbag and went down stairs.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he was greeted by his smiling uncle holding a video camera.

"SMILE!" his uncle said obviously trying to contain a fit of giggles.

"I said no CAMERAS!" Wally grunted giving his uncle a dirty look.

"No," his uncle said, now barely containing his giggles, "you…_giggle _said no…_giggle_ cameras..(his uncle giggles now turned into a full blown laughter) you never said…_haha _anything about_…hahaha _video..hahaha!" he said, now down on one knee holding his stomach.

"Why you…" Wally said stepping towards his uncle, but before he could do anything, his aunt stepped between them and gave him a strict look.

"You…shut up, sit down and start eating" she said. And Wally (not wanting his aunt's fury directed at him) silently obeyed and sat down before his aunts gaze turned towards his uncle.

"And you…" she said with a extremely irritated look, "put the camera away and stop teasing the poor boy."

"B...but"

"No buts… whenever you do that, it always ends in a fight, and I DON'T want to repair that adorable uniform before his first day has even started," his aunt said, giving them both a glare that Batman would have been proud of.

The next moment Barry zipped out of the kitchen before sitting down across from his nephew (this time without the camera) and started eating.

"So, nervous?" Barry asked after a minute.

"Me? Please I'm never nervous, I'm Kid Flash…"Wally said with a proud face.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Fifteen minutes later Wally stood by the front door, with his schoolbag in his hand and a fake smile on his face. In through in reality he was more than just nervous, he was terrified.

" Now have fun sweetie, and don't forget no speeding, vibrating and/or any other Kid Flash stuff," his aunt said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh... and also no fighting. I don't want a call from your principal hearing you where caught fighting."

"But they always star…"

"Just promise me, please?"

"Huh… ok Aunt Iris, I promise."

"Thanks."

"Now off you go, before you're late," uncle Barry said, smiling his famous smile and giving him a one armed hug before Wally speeded off towards Gotham.

**I'm really really really sorry it took so long to upload. But my mother sent me to a six-week-long vacation to my grandma's summer house in Germany. And nothing against my grandma but she doesn't have any internet whatsoever!. And to make it even worse, my mom forbid me to bring my laptop and I couldn't use my Smartphone because internet would be too expensive TT^TT but fortunately for me I uploaded a new app where you can read fanficiton without the use of internet. You only have to go online if you wanna update for new stories witch only takes like five minutes max.**

**That's why I owe the app fanfiction reader so much, because without it I wouldn't have survived all the family drama the last past weeks. **

**(1) does this room remind you of someone ? **

**Oh, and to make it up to you I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. **


	3. no new chapter because of new YJ episode

**This is not a new chapter !**

ieeeeeeek I'm so happy happy HAPPY the new episode of young justice is up !  
>and i really really REALLY enjoyed it and jet I also HATE it.<br>and for those who think I'm crazy let me explain...

so this afternoon i finally finished chapter 3 of my story what are the chances, after weeks of hard work and at least 2 writhers blocks i FINALLY FINISHED IT and i was about to upload it,

when my best friend Robin (hahahah ow the irony) called me, all happy and exited because the new young justice episode was online.  
>and of course i didn't waist any time to look it up, and watch it.<br>only to see my weeks long work fall into little broken pieces.

and after i (and Robin) had screamed out all our excitement. i picked up my laptop and delete every one of my 5.304 with blood sweat and tears written words. 5.304 FREAKING WORDS ! and stared over

so i'm really sorry but you guys have to wait at last another 2 weeks for the new chapter TTwTT

BUT THERE IS ALSO GOOD NEWS

1. even if the new young justice episode destroyed my story it also gave me a lot of inspiration, and i also decided to don't give a fuck and just keep a few parts of the original story in it, who gives a fuck it it doesn't ad up with the real story its fan fiction.

2. my next vacation start on October 15 so i will have lots of time to write

3. a good friend told me that if you have a writhers-block, you just writ another story in with you use al your useless ideas for your other story and turn it into a one or two shot . and at first i never planned on uploading them, but now i will upload them as an apology and i hope you will love to read them just a much as i loved to write them.

4. Robin and Kid Flash are back on the show ! YAY and didn't dick look just adorable i just wanted to jump through the screen and huge him to death 


End file.
